Ron's Livejournal com
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: What happens when Ron finds out about computers, MTV, printers or cinemas? He writes it in his online journal, of course. Read & Review, please! 3
1. Muggles Are Superior

Author's Notes: Heya all! New fic of mine in front of you... quite original, I hope, never read anything like this... ;) Hope you like it and DEFINITELY tell me what you think. Constructive criticism – OH SO WELCOME. Just review. Please. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR invented Ron, Hermione, Harry... Somebody very clever on the internet invented online journals. I invented this story.

** www.Ron'sLiveJournal.com** **Starting time:** 10:15am  
  
Wow. Wow! WOW!!!  
  
I still can't believe I'm actually doing this! I even pinched myself a couple of times to make sure I'm not in some kind of very weird, but also a very cool dream....  
  
Man, I'm tellin' you: this is so wicked awesome! I've never even imagined something like this existed... All I can say is WOW. I love Hermione! Because of this, I mean...  
  
Though... It does take me ages to write one word.  
  
_Type_. Type a word. These new terms are killing me.  
  
Just to think I've been on earth for entire 16 years and never knew _com- purets_ existed! Or was that _comre-puts_? Hmmm... I'll ask Hermione as soon as she's back from that bookshop from across the street. I can't believe she can actually read books when she's got THIS!  
  
Harry wasn't too excited to see this baby either. He said he wanted to check a pitch in the lower part of Hermione's city... it might be good for Quidditch, he said, because it's hidden from people by lots of trees... Well, if he knew what stuff you can do with these comre... compe... things... Plus, we can play Quidditch during the whole year at Hogwarts and this is the first time we're actually at Hermione's place. So I am using the opportunity to see and try as many Muggle devices as possible...  
  
Gee... I think I'm turning into my Dad...  
  
Anyways...  
  
I even talked to somebody who lives all the way in Australia! Imagine that! I used this... _Yahho! messenger_ and somebody called _rockchick2004_ said Hi to me! As though we knew each other since forever! Wow. I am amazed. Really.  
  
Hermione also told me I could make a journal of my own... and that other people could read it too! I don't know why anyone would read anything about me, but I decided to start one... Just for fun. So, here I am, wr... typing very slowly, curious to know what it will look like once I... update my journal.  
  
Hey, I can even say what I'm listening to... well... I have no idea what it is, to be honest... But the whole song is about some milkshakes... Muggles are weird. But they've got com-thingies, which makes them superior...  
  
I really have to stop here. Next thing I'll say will be I want to be a Muggle or something...  
  
Hmm... On the other hand- that's not such a bad idea...  
  
**Finishing Time:** 11:20am 


	2. Dork

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

**Author's Note:** And here's the second chappie. Enjoy it and WRITE FEEDBACK. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please. Thanks! =D

- - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Starting Time: **19:32pm  
  
Hermione called me a dork just a little while ago.  
  
She wanted to show me and Harry the neighbourhood. She said there were some very nice parks in the vicinity, also a lot of interesting Muggle shops and that we should really check them out together. (I reckon she only said they're _Muggle_ to make me go with her) But, I, er... refused. And she was really really annoyed. Then she told me I was a big dork.  
  
AND HARRY SHOULD REALLY STOP LAUGHING NOW.  
  
Great. (that was sarcasm; I have to say it because you can't see my face at the moment) Now Harry called me a dork as well. What's wrong with these people?  
  
Harry couldn't believe I didn't want to come with him for a game of Quidditch. Well, first of all – what kind of game is that when you've got only a seeker and a keeper? There are no Quaffles I could block, so I'd just end up hanging somewhere in mid-air waiting for Harry to catch the snitch... Very exciting. (sarcasm again) And second... well... I kind of wouldn't let the computer alone... which is completely normal. Not dork_ish_ at all! Hmpf.  
  
Yeah, I checked it... It's called _com-puter_, not comreput or competur. I even wrote it down in case I'd forget it. But I am quite sure I won't be doing so: I am spending way too much time in front of it that even if I were Neville I'd remember...  
  
Hermione showed me the goodness of Television today! (ha! Got it right from the first time unlike of those... er... fellytones... or something...) My my, isn't that one gorgeous little thing? Of course, can't beat computer, but still... Those moving pictures... those colours... those sounds... Everything is so _real_!  
  
The movies channel is bloody awesome! It almost managed to take me away from the in-ter-net. Almost.  
  
Also the music channel was wicked too. Muggles have some very cool bands indeed... I personally liked that hairy man with other hairy people behind him... He has sort of high girly voice in some part of the songs, but it all sounds cool... I think they're called _The Dark_. Could be wrong, though. Heard 'em only once. Thank Merlin something like that exists! I am so fed up with those shrieking _Weird Sisters_ Ginny likes to listen to.  
  
Speaking of Ginny... Hermione called her to come with me and Harry too, but she said she'd join us later this week. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... She's suspicious to me, very suspicious... I swear if it has something to with Dean Thomas, I'll... I'll... I'll try to find out something from Hermione...  
  
Some film called _Godfather_ is starting. Good Harry's not here. Wouldn't want him to see it if this godfather has any resemblence to Sirius... It'd only make things worse for him... Anyhow, I'm off! Be back very soon.  
  
**Finishing Time**: 20:04pm


	3. Search Engine

**Author's Notes:** LONG LONG LONG AGO I UPDATED THIS FIC. I figured it was about time to continue it! :D

- - - - - - - - - -

**Starting Time: **00:07am

If Hermione knew I turned the compu-ter on at this hour, she'd probably lynch me.

But...

I just had to say this: that movie... _Godfather_... wow... it really made a great impression on me... No, it had nothing to do with godfathers, as in Sirius godfathers... it was about maffia and, I mean... Bloody hell. I'll never think about Italians like I did before. Ever.

I'm so tired, though... my eyelids are shutting... and hurting too. I wonder why that is... But I have no time to bang head because of that: I want to somehow find any sorts of info about this movie.

Darn! I forgot what Hermione told me where to go in case I want to search for any kinds of stuff... Hmmm... If I could only remember... It was quite insane, that's for sure.

Gogllee? 

Gogglio?

Goggglie?

I could go like this till the morning, but there's no way I'll get the correct name.

Maybe I should wake Hermione up?

No, no. That would definitely be a bad idea. I'd have a lot to explain... and I certainly don't wanna be doing that.

Ugh! That snoop's just wandered into the study room. He's cunnigly looking at me with his big yellow googly eyes as though he wants to say: _I know what you're doing... and I'm gonna tell her right away. You just wait and..._

Wait a minute... Googly eyes? That's it! _GOOGLE!_

Oh, thank you, Crookshanks, thanks a million! I love you!

No... no... don't do that... don't... you dare to... make any cat noises...

Especially not _that_ one!

Great! (sarcasm) Now he's awaken the whole house.

Stupid cat.

**Finishing Time: **00:59am


End file.
